enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Alexander Fleming
[[Datoteka:Alexander Fleming.jpg|mini|'Alexander Fleming']] Sir Alexander Fleming (Lochfield kod Darvela, 6. kolovoza 1881. - London, 11. ožujka 1955.), britanski biolog. Otkrio je antibiotsku supstancu lisozim i izolirao je antibiotik penicilin iz gljivice Penicillium notatum, za što je dobio 1945. godine Nobelovu nagradu. Životopis Fleming je rođen na farmi u Lochfieldu blizu Darvela u East Ayrshire, Škotska, a školovan je na akademiji u Kilmanrocku. Poslije je studirao u St. Mary's Hospitalu u Londonu do početka Prvog Svjetskog Rata. Bivši izložen infekcijama umirućih vojnika vratio se u St. Mary's gdje je radio na poboljšanji i otkriće bolje antisepse. Oba Flemingova otkrića dogodila su se slučajno za vrijeme 1920-ih. Prvo, lisozim otkrio je 1922. nakon što je kihnuo u inficiranu Petri-zdjelicu. Nekoliko dana kasnije otkrio je da je već raspadnuta bakterija počela nestajati. Flemingovi laboratoriji bili su u neredu što mu se pokazalo kao prednost. Kada je 15. rujna 1928. pregledavao laboratorij otkrio je čudnu pojavu. Naravno svaki eksperiment bi pomno pregledao prije bacanja i primjetio je gljivičastu koloniju u jednoj od zdjelica punom bakterije Staphylococcus aureus. Fleming je pomnije proučio koloniju i primjetio da su stanice imale citolizu. Citoliza je dijeljenje stanica, a u ovom slučaju to je bila citoliza potencijalno vrlo štetne bakterije. Važnost je odmah prepoznata, no otkriće je ipak podcijenjeno. Fleming je izdao članak o penicilinu u British Journal of Experimental Pathology1929. Fleming je radio s tim, no rasti i uzgajati ga bio je posao više priklonjen kemičarima. Flemingov zaključak bio je taj da, zbog neučinkovitosti proizvodnje lijeka i sporog djelovanja lijek neće biti učinkovit u medicini. Još uz to njegovi spisi nisu pravilno stigli u Medicinski institut. Fleming je iz tih razloga prestao s radom na penicilinu. Ostavljeno ja za druga dva znanstvenika; Sir Howard Walter Florey i Ernst Boris Chain su usavršili penicilin u djelotvornu formulu. To su i uspjeli i njihovo usvršavanje prouzročilo je masovnu proizvodnju za vrijeme Drugog Svjetskog Rata. thumb|frame|[[Gustav Adolf, švedski kralj|Švedski kralj Gustav Adolf uručuje Flemingu Nobelovu nagradu.]] Zbog dostignuća titulu Sir dobio je 1944. Fleming, Florey i Chain su 1945. bili ti koji će dobiti Nobelovu nagradu za fiziologiju i medicinu. Florey je poslije dobio više počasti zbog svog zalaganja u stvaranju panicilina tako spasivši milijune života u Drugom Svjetskom Ratu. Fleming je bio dugogodišnji član Umjetničkog Kluba Chelsea, privatnig kluba za umjetnika svih žanrova osnovanog 1891. na prijedlog slikara Jamesa McNeila Whistlera. Fleming je bio odan klubu sa svojim bakterijskim crtežima, koje su nacrtane sa sporama različitih bakterija. Bakterije su bile nevidljive dok ih je crtao, no poslije su sjale u blještavim bojama. Serratia marcescens - crveno Chromobacterium violaceum - ljubičasto Micrococcus luteus - žuto Micrococcus varians - bijelo Micrococcus roseus - rozo Bacillus sp. - narančasto Fleming je preminuo 1955. od srčanog udara u 73. godini života. Pokopan je kao nacionalni heroj u Katedrali Sv. Petra u Londonu. Njegovo otkriće penicilina promijenilo je svijet moderne medicine i antibiotika. Vanjske poveznice *Nobelova nagrada - biografija Kategorija: Britanski biolozi Kategorija:Dobitnici Nobelove nagrade za fiziologiju ili medicinu Kategorija:Biografije, Škotska Kategorija:Slobodni zidari af:Alexander Fleming ar:ألكسندر فلمنج bg:Александър Флеминг bn:অ্যালেকজান্ডার ফ্লেমিং bs:Alexander Fleming ca:Alexander Fleming cs:Alexander Fleming cy:Alexander Fleming da:Alexander Fleming de:Alexander Fleming el:Αλεξάντερ Φλέμινγκ en:Alexander Fleming eo:Alexander Fleming es:Alexander Fleming et:Alexander Fleming eu:Alexander Fleming fa:الکساندر فلمینگ fi:Alexander Fleming fo:Alexander Fleming fr:Alexander Fleming fy:Alexander Fleming gl:Alexander Fleming he:אלכסנדר פלמינג hi:अलेक्ज़ांडर फ्लेमिङ hu:Alexander Fleming id:Alexander Fleming io:Alexander Fleming is:Alexander Fleming it:Alexander Fleming ja:アレクサンダー・フレミング ka:ალექსანდერ ფლემინგი ko:알렉산더 플레밍 la:Alexander Fleming lb:Alexander Fleming lt:Alexander Fleming lv:Aleksandrs Flemings mk:Александар Флеминг ml:അലക്സാണ്ടര്‍ ഫ്ലെമിങ് mr:अलेक्झांडर फ्लेमिंग nl:Alexander Fleming no:Alexander Fleming oc:Alexander Fleming pl:Alexander Fleming pnb:الیگزنڈر فلیمنگ pt:Alexander Fleming qu:Alexander Fleming ro:Alexander Fleming ru:Флеминг, Александр sco:Alexander Fleming simple:Alexander Fleming sk:Alexander Fleming sl:Alexander Fleming sr:Александар Флеминг su:Alexander Fleming sv:Alexander Fleming sw:Alexander Fleming ta:அலெக்சாண்டர் பிளெமிங் th:อเล็กซานเดอร์ เฟลมมิง tr:Alexander Fleming uk:Александер Флемінг ur:الیگزنڈر فلیمنگ vi:Alexander Fleming war:Alexander Fleming zh:亚历山大·弗莱明